1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly electrically connecting an electrical package such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU) package to an electrical substrate such as a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
It's well known, a CPU package includes an Integrated Heat Spreader (IHS) stuck to a top surface of the CPU. The IHS protects the package's silicon chips from being scraped off when assembling heat sink thereon and conducts heat produced by the CPU to an outer heat sink. The IHS has an extending portion in the middle of it.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional electrical connector assembly 8 electrically connecting a CPU package 100 to a printed circuit board (not shown). The electrical connector assembly 8 comprises a connector 81 and a pick-up cap 90 for facilitating the assembly of the connector 8 with the printed circuit board. The connector 81 further comprises an insulative housing 82 having a plurality of terminals 811 accommodated therein, a stiffener 83 enclosing the housing 82, a load plate 84 pivoted to the stiffener 83, and a metal lever 85 for pressing the load plate 84. The terminals 811 extending out of the housing 82 are adapted to elastically engage with contacts of the CPU package 100. The pick-up cap 90 comprises a smooth plate for being picked up by an automatic device such as a vacuum nozzle and four latches 92 for fastening the pick-up cap 90 to the load plate 84 of the connector 81. With the pick-up cap 90 assembled thereon, the connector 81 can be picked up and placed on a corresponding position of the printed circuit board by a device.
Like all other electrical components, the connector 81 must pass a series of electric tests before being put into market. When testing the connector 81, the connector 81 needs to be connected to a test board, with a CPU package received in the connector 81. The electrical circuits through the CPU, the connector 81 and the board are adapted to test the electrical performance of the connector 81. On putting the CPU package into the connector 81, the pick-up cap 90 must be taken off to escape interfering with the extending portion of the CPU package. Therefore, during the period from test to end-user's use, the terminals 811 of the connector 81 are always extending out of the housing 82 and unprotected. Once damaged, the terminals 811 can't electrically connect the CPU and the printed circuit board perfectly.
A new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is wanted.